


Second Chance- Fallen

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Smut, Teasing, Time Travel, Undertale Saves and Resets, reset, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: If you can come back in time and fix your mistakes.....would you do it?
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Criller, Dreammare, KillerCreamMare, KillerCross, Kream, NightKiller, Nightcross - Relationship, nightdream
Comments: 25
Kudos: 110





	1. Act 1

Chaos was the only thing left 

Nothing between life and death, but empty sobs and cries. 

Everything fell so fast how did things come this way? 

He was walking, slowly, giving himself some more time to think. But he couldn’t help it. He already decided! 

He reached his hand, trembling, uncertain if it would really work. Closing his eyes, he touched what remained of a tragedy. It felt nostalgic…. Sadly nostalgic. 

If it would work or not, he had no idea, but he had to try! It was worth the try after all. 

To bring back everything he lost Everyone. 

All the dreams became Nightmares

He was right there and lost everything because of a damn mistake. 

And now it was time to fix it.


	2. Act 2

Nightmare woke up. The sun on his face making his eyes hurt. As he looked down, he noticed his brother, hugging him still asleep, looking like an angel. His clothes were his old ones. The yellow cape and light blue clothes he used to wear. His little crown on the ground next to them, also on the company of Nightmare’s old crown as well. It’s been ages since he last saw this thing…..He smiled softly caressing the smaller’s face.

Dream started moving and slowly opening his eyes, but as he saw Nightmare close to him, he quickly got up reaching his back to take his bowl and attack, but it wasn’t there! Dream ha to summon his old staff...

Nightmare as well got up quickly but didn’t try anything other than looking at his brother

Dream- m-my bow…. Where is it?! W-why am I here?! A-and with you?!

Then they heard the tree speaking to them ‘’Children, is something wrong?’’

They looked at each other eyes. For a whole minute, they were just staring at each other. Dream looked brave, but he was visibly confused and scared. As for Nightmare, he was smiling. But not his usual evil smile full of hate and bad intentions. It was a soft happy smile. Finally, Nightmare broke the eye contact and then spoke to the tree with his most innocent voice. 

Night- We’re just playing mom.

They heard nothing from her anymore and Nightmare started walking up to Dream holding his arm and pulling him away from the tree. Dream was wiggling and trying to break free from his grip, which was surprisingly strong even in that passive form. 

Dream- Let me go!! 

Nightmare stopped not so far from the tree but far enough so it wouldn't hear them. He looked around for a moment and then pushed Dreamfoward making him trip and fall on the ground. He crossed his arms smiling and looking down at him with a challenging look. 

Night- want to kill me? Fine! Go ahead, but at least hear me first! Will you?


	3. Act 3

The sunset adorned the sky with an orange color. Nightmare spent the whole day trying to get Dream to hear what he had to say, and now, after getting punched, kicked and even screamed at, that he finally did it, the smaller started punching his arm angrily. 

Dream- HOW COULD YOU?! 

Nightmare laughed at his anger. His face was yellow and his cheeks puffed, looking like a toddler throwing a tantrum. He had forgotten how he loved the golden color his brother’s face could get sometimes. These eyes looking at him, filled in emotions he would never be able to fully express himself, his positivity present even when he wasn’t actually using it. The other noticed his amusement and stopped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Dream- It’s not funny! I’m being serious Nightmare!! Can’t you ever hear me?! Not even once?! 

The negative twin opened his mouth to speak, but their attention was directed to a voice calling for Dream. It was one of the villagers that lived close by. 

Nightmare could remember perfectly every single face of these people, his soul pulsating in hateful desires while the person talked to his brother, inviting him for something at their house. Dream seemed to notice the negativity growing since he looked back at Nightmare with wide eyes, like if he was afraid everything would happen again. 

Dream- hm…. Forgive me, I wont be able to join today! But thank you either way! 

The human seemed disappointed by his answer, but nodded, waving and leaving. Dream approached him again, the negativity wearing off as he let out a relief sigh. 

Dream- I don’t know how you did it Nightmare, but know that it changes nothing! 

He started walking away, but stopped looking at Nightmare again. 

Dream- oh! And if you dare to touch these apples, I’ll kill you myself! Have a good day. 

He left, walking to the tree and climbing it. His anger was so clear on his words that Nightmare almost mistook it for his own negativity. He turned his back to the tree, his eyes tearing up as he forced his smile to stay. Of course Dream would be angry! It’s not like everything could simply vanish like it never happened! If he was going to hate him, then it’s his choice. But Nightmare was going to make things right this time. 

Soon, it was dark. The night was silent at the tree as Dream sat on it’s branches looking at the sky. He noticed someone coming from the distance. Was it a villager? No. As it got closer, he noticed it was his brother. His expression turned angry as he looked away. The other simply sat at the base of the tree. 

They stood there in silence for a long time before Dream curiously looked down. Nightmare seemed to be asleep, curled up against the tree, hugging his own legs. The positive being had a sad expression for a moment, regretting the words he previously spoken to his brother. They never talked after what happened. He had no idea why Nightmare simply….exploded. 

His brother never really shared his thoughs with him. At some point he felt like they were just….strangers. Before Dream could get down, two villagers approached the tree, they were clearly trying to keep their movements silent as they got closer. Dream hid himself on the leaves, watching closely as the two strangers got closer to his brother. One of them kicked him, making him fall on the ground with a yelp, waking up and looking at them with wide eyes. They laughed asking where Dream was. 

He though Nightmare was going to fight back, to kick them or to punch them, but he didn’t as they lifted him up by the neck. The twin alleged not knowing where Dream was, and Dream couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or not. Did Nightmare not noticed him on the tree? 

The human lifted his hand to punch Nightmare, but before he could do anything, Dream jumped down from the tree, kicking him in the head and making him let go of his brother. Nightmare fell down, looking at Dream with a surprised face. 

The two humans looked at Dream, panicking and taking a couple steps back. 

???- D-Dream? We didn’t know you where here! 

Dream- and that’s a reason for hurting my brother? 

They looked at each other like if asking themselves what to do. Fear was clear on their faces. 

Dream- Go away! And don’t you ever come back! 

They ran as quickly as possible, vanishing on the horizon going back to their village. Dream looked at Nightmare with a worried expression, almost rushing to hug him. 

Dream- why didn’t you fight back?! 

Night- have you looked at me? I can’t do shit Dream! I don’t have my power anymore remember? I gave up on it…..

Dream-…you….

Dream let out a sigh, getting closer to his brother. 

Dream- Are you hurt? Let me see it!

Night- I’m fine Dream. Don’t worry.

Dream- No. you’re not! Let me see it Nightmare! 

Night- No! Leave me alone! It’s nothing! 

Nightmare turned away, not looking at his brother. The positive guardian used the chance to pin him against the ground, summoning his staff and craving it to the ground above Nightmare’s head. 

Night- What the fuck are you doing? Get off! 

The other tried to push him, but he took off his cape and used it to tie his arms up, using the staff to keep them in place. Nightmare panicked, trying to kick him away, only giving Dream more access as he now positioned himself in between his legs, opening his shirt to look at his ribs. A couple of them were cracked slightly, but nothing too worrisome. He let out a sigh in relief, happy that his brother wasn’t too hurt! He could probably heal these in a minute! He then looked at his face, opening his mouth to ask if there was anything else hurt, but immediately shutting it as he saw the terrified look on his brother’s face. Small tears falling down his cheeks as his body shivered slightly under Dream’s body. 

He immediately jumped, getting away from him with wide eyes.

Dream- oh my god! Nightmare I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m really sorry! 

Night- Just….let me go…. Please… 

As fast as he could, he untied his hands, setting him free. The other sat up, looking away as he cleaned his tears with his sleeve. Dream dismissed the staff, not sure of what to say. 

Dream-i…..i’m sorry…..

His brother nodded, curling up against the tree again, hugging his own legs. Being so powerless and vulnerable like that made him get extra paranoid. He hated to be on this place, hated to be so….useless. But he did it for his brother. He did it for Dream! He needed to endure it. 

Dream- can i… heal you? I wont touch you! I promise! 

Night- Oh yeah? How do you plan on healing me without touching me dummy! 

Dream- hm…I can…try doing it at a distance? 

They looked at each other for a moment. Nightmare tried to hold his ‘seriously’ face, but both burst out laughing at the same time, not being able to take each other’s face seriously. 

Night- fine! But if you even tie me up like that again I’ll kick you so hard you’ll never heal! 

Dream- understood! 

Nightmare lowered his legs, crossing them on the ground and letting Dream see his ribs again. The other approached slowly, touching the cracks carefully. The negative twin groaned, making Dream flinch. 

Dream- S-sorry! 

Night- just get it over with! 

He pressed his fingers softly, a green glow coming from his hands as the cracks slowly vanished. Dream brushed his fingers around slowly, checking if he had any more wounds in need of attention, both looking at his hands as they moved up and down on the other’s ribs. Their eyes met for a moment before their faces became covered in a deep blush. Dream quickly recoiled, awkwardly looking down. 

Dream- d-done! 

Night- hm…thank you…. 

He looked back at Nightmare slowly, watching as he closed his shirt with his face turned to the side. They sat there in silence for a while before Nightmare accidentally let out a yawn. Dream broke back to reality and smiled softly, catching his cape and sitting by his side to cover them with it. 

The other looked at him with a questioning look, relaxing as he saw Dream’s soft smile. They sat there, looking up to the sky until they both fell asleep, unconsciously hugging each other.


	4. Act 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some light smut (more of a teasing)

It was dark, but not any dark, it was completely impossible to see anything. 

‘’You’re useless-‘’

There was a voice, which he knew very well, but at the moment couldn’t quite catch a glimpse of who it belongs to. His mind was all fuzzy and lost.

‘’Good for nothing!’’

The voice sounded so….angry. Was it talking to him? Or was it talking to….someone else. He tried to move, but his body felt heavy. There was a crushing sensation around him, making his soul shiver in discomfort. 

Negativity.

And it was dense, almost suffocating! Was it Nightmare? Did something happen? His brother needed him! 

‘’Worthless! Waste of time and space!’’ 

Finally, his eyes shot open, it was already day and the sun was warm, but he felt cold. That feeling around him, that suffocating negativity…

It was….sadness. 

‘’You’re lucky your brother likes you! Or I’d be getting rid of your pathetic existence!’’ 

The voice. He recognized it. It was the guardian! But was she talking to….

Suddenly, he heard a sob. His body couldn’t move, but his eyes looked up, seeing Nightmare, looking at the tree with his back turned to him. Was he crying? He looked around and tried to move again, but the negativity was too dense! His magic could barely answer to him; he had to try hard to stay awake, almost passing out again. His eyes finally   
stopped at Nightmare’s hand. It was shivering, tightly closed and a bit of blood was coming out of it, dripping to the ground slowly. 

‘’You’re dismissed. And don’t you dare bother your brother about it! If you distract him from his duty, I’ll make sure to punish you accordingly. Understood?’’

Night- Yes mother…. 

The guardian finally stopped speaking. Nightmare’s voice was so broken… Dream almost cried himself, but before he could do anything, his vision went black again.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around quickly. Nightmare was sitting by his side, reading a book, apparently distracted. His eyes moved to Dream for a moment, before showing clear concern. 

Night- are you ok?

The guardian looked at his brother in wide eyes, was it all a dream? Was it even real? He was so confused and so lost on his own thoughts that he only noticed Nightmare putting his book aside and going to him after the negative guardian held his face 

Night- Dream! Are you listening? What’s wrong?

Dream snapped back to reality, holding his brother’s hand and noticing bandages around one of them. He looked at it concerned, noticing how the other twin flinched at the touch, looking nervous as he tried to tug his hand free from Dream’s grasp.

Dream- what is it?

Nightmare looked away as if thinking about an answer. His eyes showed such deep pain and sorrow, Dream couldn’t believe he failed to catch that before.

Night- I f-fell! It’s nothing! Just a scratch so….s-so don’t worry! 

Lying to Dream now felt much different. They already felt like complete strangers. Things were back to how they used to be, but at the same time, everything was infinitely different. They didn’t recognize each other, but at the same time, they saw that familiar presence of one another as they did before.

The positivity guardian let out a sigh, he would need to play along for now and confirm if what he saw….was really true. 

Dream- Nightmare please be more careful ok? Imagine if you catch an infection on your hand? Have you cleaned it properly?

Night- I guess….?

Dream- for god’s sake… let me take care of it ok?

The other slowly nodded, looking at Dream as he carefully untied the bandages from Nightmare’s hand.

As Dream though, the marks matched Nightmare’s fingertips. It was definitely real. Trying to keep as normal as possible, he pretended to not think about it, cleaning the cuts and bandaging them again, this time properly. He gave a quick kiss to his brother’s hand, making the other giggle softly.

Night- stop that!

He spoke with a light blush on his cheeks. Dream smirked, holding his wrist tightly and making his eyes widen. 

Night- don’t you dare…..

Dream- What if I do dare? 

The blushing twin fell silent. He couldn’t really fight Dream. What could he say? Tell him he would tell their mother? It’s not like she would care if Dream killed him. 

Dream- I thought so. 

With that, he pulled Nightmare to his arms, showering his face in kisses as the other struggled to break free. His blush only widening more and more, getting a darker purple hue. 

Night- Stooppp!!

He tried to fight and to push Dream away, making both of them fall to the ground, his back against the grass as Dream as now on top of him. The other laughed, intensifying the kisses as he pinned Nightmare’s arms beside his head. 

Nightmare couldn’t hold back a couple of giggles as the kisses were quite ticklish against his face. His twin started trailing over to his cheeks and jaw, soon getting to his neck. As he kissed a certain spot, the negativity guardian flinched, closing his eyes tightly and gasping. Dream stopped for a moment, uncertain if Nightmare wanted him to stop or not. As the twin kept silent, he returned to the kisses, going slower and tender. Nightmare slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Dream with a deep purple covering his face. It was then when his brother decided to go further, licking that specific spot and getting a loud moan out of his twin’s mouth. Both freezing in the spot. 

‘’Children? Is everything ok?’’

The tree asked, the pair looking at each other in wide eyes as if asking what they were doing and what should they say. 

Dream- I-It’s fine mother! We’re just playing!

He answered, trying to make his trembling voice sound as normal as possible. There was a short silence before the guardian finally spoke again.

‘’Please be careful ok?’’ 

Dream- alright!

Both let out a sigh in relief, looking at each other for a minute before they started giggling. Dream finally got off of his brother, sitting on the grass and pulling Nightmare to his side, the two now sitting with their backs against the tree. 

Dream- sorry….

Dream was the first to speak, apologizing with a faint yellow blush on his cheeks. Nightmare blushed again, looking away as he brushed his hand on the spot his brother touched.

Night- I-It’s fine…..

The positive twin looked down. That scene playing on his head again. He was worried about Nightmare and how he was hiding it. Before, he had no idea why Nightmare never talked to him about it, but now after hearing the guardian’s words, he was completely sure it was her fault. All that abuse he had to endure to the breaking point, all the torture and neglect. It was all because of the guardian’s treats. Dream needed to take them out of here.

The rest of the day went normal. Dream pretended to be his usual positive self as he thought of a plan. It was now or never. He just couldn’t take that powerless sensation anymore! He wouldn’t let anyone else hurt his brother ever again! They have a second chance to do it right, and he would make sure to do the right thing this time. This night would change everything, starting by getting rid of the main problem.

The tree.


End file.
